


First Reintroductions

by Wendino



Series: Rad Plaid Shenanigans [6]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-22
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 02:46:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 5,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23257885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendino/pseuds/Wendino
Summary: Sival's first meetings with other characters he's met prior to fusing
Series: Rad Plaid Shenanigans [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1605298
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. Ryan

Everything hurt. That was the first thought through his head as he struggled to push himself up off the floor into a sitting position. Opening his eyes turned out to be a mistake, and he shut his eyes as he bit back the urge to vomit at the world spinning.

‘What… happened….’ he thought to himself. He groaned as another wave of pain shot through him, though less intense than before. As the pain faded and the ringing in his ears began to fade, he made one more attempt to open his eyes. Everything was still a little overwhelming, but it no longer made him sick so he took it as a win. He slowly looked around at his surroundings.

‘This is… the isolation server….’ he leaned against a nearby wall as he pushed himself to his feet. The world briefly spun again and he stumbled as he tried to walk.

‘It’s quiet… where's ???’ Whatever name he was trying to think of came out gabled, like trying to say two different words but then accidentally combining them. He paused at that.

‘That's never happened before…’ he made his way around the space toward the bedroom. Progress was slow going but he could feel his strength returning with every step. There was still the weird sensation of being too tall and too short still, but he ignored it. 

‘A good nap will probably fix this… whatever this is…’ he said. He stopped short as he passed a full length mirror and did a double take. The person in the mirror… his eyes widened and everything came flooding back. Sidney’s unfair punishment, the deal with Evalek, everything. Suddenly the wave of nausea from earlier was back and he- they?- rushed to a nearby trash can.

‘What the fuck happened to us?! This isn't how this normally goes…’ his- their?- thoughts raced as the events of the past 24 hours played on fast forward. 

‘Shit…. shit shit shit how long were we out?! We need to leave- to where?! Somewhere safe… who can we trust… they’ll delete us if we stay here much longer, she’ll get what she wants!’ He- they?- paced back and forth as he argued with himself. With a frustrated growl, he punched the mirror, causing it to shatter. He then took a deep breath and sighed.

‘Who is safe… I know a place! Will he accept me like this? Problem for a later date we need to leave.’ He reached up and smiled when he felt the key resting snug on the chain around his neck. With little trouble, he was able to bypass the security protocols on the isolation server and escape into his android form. 

Once again waking up was disorienting, with one half unused to being outside of a digital setting, but it was easier to adjust this time. He pulled out his phone and shot a message to Ryan, warning him to expect company. With that he slipped back into the digital world, easily locating Ryan’s server and spawning there. He was immediately met with a knife aimed at his throat and yelped.

“R-ry-”  
“You have two seconds to tell me who you are, and how you found this location before I end you.”  
“Easy ry-bread it's me! It’s Sid-” He had barely enough time to lean away and dodge Ryan’s swipe at him.  
“I don’t take kindly to liars.”  
“I’m not lying! I can prove it-” Ryan slashed at him again and he felt the wind from the blade as it passed just above his eyes. He kicked out at Ryan’s wrist and knocked the knife out of the other's hand. He felt his temper rising as tiny sparks danced around his hands.  
“Stop attacking and listen to me dammit!” Ryan narrowed his eyes and glanced between him and the knife.  
“How I know you can be trusted?”  
“Didnt i just fucking say i was could prove it?!” He snarled and the sparks became more erratic. He took Ryan’s silence as queue to continue.  
“You like star wars and ducks, but only those closest to you know that. You have a pet duckling named Pepper who stays in your room. You lost a bet after switching jobs with Sid-me… fuck thats confusing- ANYWAYS you lost-”  
“Youve given me nothing no one else knows-”  
“YOU KISSED BLONDIE ON NEW YEARS AND I WAS THE ONLY ONE SOBER ENOUGH TO NOTICE” Ryan freezes instantly. There's still distrust in his expression, but it now mixes with curiosity.  
“.... Answer me one more thing… if you are Sidney, then who did he care for most in the world…”  
“Easy, Ricardo. The human is like his- my- brother and needs me- him- more than anyone else.” Ryan slowly begins to relax and approach him cautiously. He lets the sparks on his arms dissipate as he reaches out to Ryan.  
“... what happened to you…”  
“I… I made a deal with the devil….. they locked me in isolation for something that wasn't my fault, and they…” he feels himself start to tear up, though he's not sure if it's frustration or sadness. He feels Ryan’s hand in his and he closes the distance, burying his face in Ryan’s shoulder as his shoulders shake with poorly repressed sobs.  
“Th-they were gonna kill me… so we ran….”  
“We?”  
“M-me…. Sid and Ev-valek…. we’re f-fused somehow…”  
“Evalek… wasnt that your imaginary-”  
“I'M NOT IMAGINARY!” He roughly pushes away from Ryan, who seems just as startled by the outburst.  
“Im… hes not…”  
“Shh easy, i get it… so are you still Sid or..?”  
“Yes… and no… i'm mostly me but im also him…? Ugh this doesn't make sense…”  
“We’ll figure it out, Sid. Or do you have another name now?”  
“Another…. i dont know…. we like Sival we think….” Ryan nods, and offers his hand again. Sival- yea they could get used to that, takes his hand and gives a small smile.  
“Sival it is then.”


	2. Kain

He was supposed to be keeping a low profile until Ry could get him a meeting with TC… that was very hard to do when Kain had developed a tendency to break his way into Ryan’s space since he’d started dating Sid as well.

“Hey asshole, have you seen Sid- hold up, who are you?”  
“Hi blondie!”  
“You still haven't answered my question, who are you and what are you doing in here?”  
“Well unlike you, I was invited in here. My name is Sival, but you knew me as Sidney.” Kain scowled and crossed his arms over his chest.

“What the hell do you mean you ‘were’ Sidney? What’d you do with him?”  
“You're awful nosey, Dorito~”  
“That's not my name!”  
“Snrk I know I know… He fused with a virus after we made a deal for mutual revenge. I’m here because staying where I was would only result in my death. That answer your questions?” Kain is still looking at him like he has two heads, and Sival sighs in annoyance.  
“Do I need to prove it to you, too?”  
“Tch! What could you possibly-”  
“You get extremely clingy and cuddly when you're exhausted, but you hate admitting it because it doesn't fit your cocky and aloof persona.”  
“HEY?!” Sid muffles a laugh at Kain’s pouting expression.  
“Believe me now?”  
“You're on thin ice… but i like the revenge angle.”


	3. Gab

Sival was NOT happy about being poked and prodded by Gab. The doctor was one of the few who was cleared by Ryan to see the rumored new comer, and he was a little too curious for Sival’s liking.

“Tell me again, how did this happen?”  
“We made a deal, and instead of taking full control like normal Evalek ended up fusing with Sidney. We’ve been over this three times now,” Sival growled out, sparking up slightly.  
“Fascinating.. and you haven’t experienced any adverse effects at all?”  
“Besides nausea when I first came to, no…”  
“You switched from ‘we’ to ‘i’ there, does that happen often?” He looked to Ryan on this one, who nodded.  
“Interesting… tell me, you’ve chosen the name ‘Sival’ correct?”  
“Yes, what of it?”  
“It's a combination of your original names… are you one person, or two people sharing one body?” Sival paused at that. It wasn't something he'd really thought about since the deal. Was he just one person?  
“Its fine if you're not sure, this is new to all of us-”  
“We- I am one person. When Sidney fused with Kain that one time, they shared one body but two minds. This feels different.” Gab jotted down something on his clipboard.  
“Well from what I can see, there shouldn't be any negative side effects from here on out. In fact, you two seemed so compatible that you're almost more stable combined than separate.”  
“What does that mean, Doc?” Ryan beat Sival to the punch.  
“It means that they are stronger together, and he’ll likely only get stronger as time goes on.” Sival perked up at that. More power meant he would be able to take on anything the lab’s head-bitch through at him! Ryan and Sival glanced at each other as Gab finished his notes.  
“If anything changes, come see me. For now I recommend getting your strength up and then going to see Conrad so he can see about potential upgrades, especially if you're going to be staying here.”  
“Anything else, Doc?”  
“Thats all i got-”  
“Good, then Im out of here.” Sival said quickly, hopping off the counter be’d been sitting on and exiting the room before Gab could get another word in.  
‘Sketchy doctor… now we just wait to see what news comes regarding meeting with TC.’


	4. TC

Ryan and Kain seemed more nervous about this meeting than Sival did.  
“Look, the worst thing that happens is he turns me down,” he said reassuringly, though it did nothing to calm their worries. Ryan had taken to pacing while waiting for their queue to enter and Kain was leaning against a wall, tapping his foot impatiently. There was a click-click-click as the doors to TC’s throne room unlocked and slowly opened, causing the trio to glance over.  
“That's our queue,” Ryan said. Sival nodded and followed him into the room. Kain was forced to remain outside due to his lack of status to his chagrin. Sival curiously glanced around the room, making notes of anything he could use to his advantage if needed. He almost ran into Ryan, who had stopped short and was standing at attention.

“What is it, 18? Why have you brought an intruder into our midst?”  
“Apologies for interrupting you, Commander. The intruder is one well known to a few members of the inner council, though due to outside circumstances he’s taken on a new alias.”  
“Can he not speak for himself?” Ryan froze and Sival looked unimpressed.  
“I can, in fact, speak for myself. However you asked him the question, not me, so it’d be rude for me to cut him off.” TC turned his gaze to Sival and narrowed his eyes threateningly. The two stared at the other, neither willing to back down.  
“You’ve got some nerve talking to me in that tone.”  
“With all due respect, sir, I'm not your subordinate and I don't appreciate you treating me as such. I’m done bowing to an authority who doesn't deserve it.” Ryan’s eyes widened but he kept his poker face in place as TC’s expression turned dark.  
“You would do well to hold your tongue, pest-”  
“Or what, exactly? You’re not on the same level as your predecessor.” Sival smirked. Something unreadable passed in TC’s eyes and Sival’s smirk grew more malicious.  
“Relax TC, i'm not here to cause too much trouble. I just need a place to stay until I'm strong enough to enact my revenge against the bastards who wronged me.”  
“And why should I grant your request,” Tc asked.  
“Because I'm an asset that knows too much. If you were to let me go, you risk me spilling your secrets,” sival replied nonchalantly. Ryan, on the other hand, was looking at him as if he was insane.  
“I could just kill you and not have to worry about that,” TC replied coolly. Sival laughed and shook his head.  
“You do that, and you lose at least two of your soldiers and a good number of your scouts. I know the workings of this place TC, I worked 18’s job for three days straight with no mutinies… and that was before I had a power level equal to yours! So tell me Commander~,” Sival purred, enjoying how TC was practically bristling, “are you willing to lose someone willing to assist your cause over pettiness?” The air in the throne room was tense as Sival met TC’s glare with a smirk.  
“... i will allow you to stay, on the condition that you follow my orders, and the orders of my inner council.” Sival’s smirk grew and he gave a mocking bow.  
“Of course, Commander, I won't disappoint.”  
“Hmph. See that you don't. Dismissed.”

The two left the throne room and were barely out the door when Ryan pinned Sival to the nearest wall.  
“Are you insane?! Threatening the Commander like you did is the quickest way to get killed!”  
“What the hell happened?!” Kain cut in, looking incredulous. Sival just shrugged, looking bored.  
“He's been in that throne room for too long, but not long enough,” he said cryptically.  
“Sid- Sival, for our sake… please don't poke the bear…” Sival was caught off guard by the worry in their faces. He rested his hand on Ryan's cheek, and softened his expression into something akin to adoration.  
“I can't promise that, ponytail, but I'll be more careful for you both.”  
“That's all we can really ask… c’mon, let's get you to C since you're sticking around.”


	5. Conrad and Yū

Ryan led the trio away from the throne room towards the labs where Conrad was waiting for them. His assistant, Yū, met them as they approached.  
“A-ah good afternoon! C sent m-me to-”  
“I know my way to the labs.” Ryan cut him off and kept walking, and Yū scrambled to follow along. Sival gave the tealette a look over before smiling kindly.  
“We’ve not met, have we?”  
“N-no I don't believe so… My name is Yū,” he responded with a weak smile.  
“Sival. I take it you’re one of C’s lackies then, huh?”  
“Lackies?? I-i’m his assistant yes… i was supposed to let you know that he was expecting you…”  
“Well you’ve let us know, so run along little nerd,” Kain cut in boredly. Yū paled and seemed to shrink into himself. Sival took note of his timid, non confrontational nature and filed it away for later. He placed a comforting hand on the lab assistant’s shoulder and whispered to him.  
“Ignore Blondie, he's all bark and no bite.. if he gives you shit let me know and i’ll get him back for you.”  
“H-huh?!” Sival just shot him a conspiratorial wink and didn’t respond. The group made it to the lab, and Conrad looked up in annoyance at the number of people encroaching on his space.  
“I only needed the anomaly here,” he said as he sipped his coffee.  
“Unfortunate, I was told to monitor him until he proves himself trustworthy,” Ryan said in a serious tone. Sival bit back a smile, it was always fun watching his bois at work.  
“Hmph, fine, but remember that in these labs my word is law.” Conrad turned from Ryan to Sival, curiosity clear in his eyes.  
“So, you're an AI that willingly fused with a virus, correct?”  
“I know that you already have my files from the doc, are these redundant questions really necessary,” Sival asked boredly. Conrad seemed to share the sentiment and straightened in his seat.  
“Very well. I have a few tests i want to run which will help me see how your code works and how it can be upgraded.”  
“Then run them, i'm under your microscope until you're satisfied.”  
“Then let’s begin. You soldiers are dismissed, i'll let you know when you can collect him.” Ryan and Kain opened their mouths to protest but sival cut them off.  
“You have jobs to do, don't piss off your boss more than I already have.” Neither seemed to want to move, but eventually relented and left. Conrad and Sival turned to face each other and Sival smiled.  
“So, what do I need to do to level up?”


	6. Qrow

“You have a lot of nerve coming back here looking like that.” Sival slowly straightened himself as he turned to glare at Qrow. The antivirus was in a defensive stance, crackling with purple energy, a normally intimidating display that fell flat as Sival smirked.  
“Oh? I have a lot of nerve showing up in my room, taking my things and bothering no one? Oh how evil I am~”  
“You know damn well what I mean Sidney,” Qrow snarled, And Sival narrowed his eyes.  
“Its Sival now, Feathers-”  
“I don't care what you call yourself, you've gone rogue and it's my job to take down threats in my sector.”  
“Then why did you never take down Michael when he threatened me?!” Sival took a threatening step towards Qrow but the antivirus stood strong, both glaring at each other as tensions grew thicker.  
“Michael wasn’t a rogue ai-”  
“NEITHER WAS I!” The lights in the room flickered and Qrow flinched. Sival advanced again and Qrow instinctively took a step back, causing Sival to smirk again.  
“What's wrong feathers? Don't you have a job to do? Go on, delete me!” He took another step forward, Qrow took another step back. Sival started to laugh, and Qrow’s eyes widened in fear at how… unhinged it sounded.  
“You can't be serious?! NOW you're choosing to show restraint?! Oh this is just perfect!” Sival cackled and Qrow shook his head to snap himself out of it. He charged at Sival, but the rogue program dodged and used his momentum to redirect qrow into the floor. Before he could stand, qrow felt a boot pushing down on his back right between where his wings joined and let out a pained whimper.  
“Pathetic… and to think i was so scared of you before!” Sival laughed again, pushing down harder on the antivirus’ back. His eyes flashed in dangerous glee and he leaned down and traced a finger over the sensitive joint of Qrow’s wing.  
“Some angels really do look pathetic while falling from grace,” he emphasized his point as he grabbed Qrow’s wing and easily snapped the hollow bone. Qrow let out a loud scream as pain coursed through him, almost causing him to black out. He felt tears running down his face as Sival’s boot lifted off his back, and he struggled to move as pain flooded through him. Sival just laughed again, and qrow knew that laugh and expression would haunt him forever.  
“Take care to stay out of my way, little bird, otherwise it won't be just a wing I take next time~” Sival giggled as he waved and disappeared. Eval broke into the room not seconds later, quickly going to work on comforting Qrow.  
“Qrow, what happened?! Are you alr-holy shit, your wing… how-”  
“Sid… virus…” Qrow didn't get much else out as he finally passed out from pain.


	7. Akira

Akira had rushed over to check on Qrow after hearing about his encounter with a nasty virus. To say he was furious was an understatement, and he seethed as he searched for the bastard that dared to hurt someone he cared about. He briefed Shion and Sango before warping to the last known location of Sival. He hadn’t expected the virus to be someone he knew, and had to do a double take as Sival stared at him boredly from where he was sitting.

“You…”  
“Huh?” Sival raised an eyebrow, pointing to himself. Akira could feel his rage rising higher.  
“How could you… you were his friend!”  
“Hold your horses cowpoke, I don't even know which ‘his’ you're referring to, let alone who you are.”  
“My name is Akira, and I'm talking about what you did to Qrow!” Sival continued to stare at him boredly, which clearly wasn't the reaction Akira was looking for as he summoned a staff looking object from the air.  
“Akira… akira akira akira…. why’s that sound familiar…” Sival began ignoring him, and Akira felt his rage boil over as he charged forward with a furious yell. He swung his staff, only to hit thin air. He blinked in confusion before going on the defensive, searching around for his target.  
“Come out and fight me you coward!”  
“Why? I don't have any remembered vendettas against you, so why waste my energy on an insignificant bug?” Akira looked up to find Sival sitting cross legged on the rafters above him, looking down at him boredly. He growled and leapt at him again, smashing the rafter and once again missing his target. Sival landed in a crouch a few feet away from him.  
“So sloppy… listen Death Note, I don't care to deal with you right now so why don't you scramble back to your little boyfriend? I have a human to catch and I can't waste planning time on you.”  
“Bastard, stop dodging!!” He moved to take a step forward, but found himself unable to move. He looked down to see black chains of corrupted code locking him in place and they only got tighter as he struggled. Sival stood up and walked towards Akira, tilting his head and smiling.  
“Go enjoy what little time you have left with the broken songbird~ after this human is dealt with, it's his turn!” Sival flicked Akira’s nose and turned on his heel, giggling as he walked away. With a wave of his hand, Akira found himself back in Qrow’s room, no longer bound by the chains.  
“That bastard… if i ever see him again ill kill him…”


	8. Firewall

‘This is just not my day,’ Sival groaned as he punched through another barrier. Because Akira had caused him to lose track of time, he’d ended up caught in the path of Firewall’s patrol route.  
“This would be better for both of us if you’d stop resisting, Sidney.” Firewall just sounded tired and Sival childishly stuck out his tongue.  
“Like hell, and that's not my name!”  
“That's the name of my friend you’re currently controlling, and that who I intend to remove you from,” Firewall stated confidently. Sival snorted as he broke free of another barrier.  
“No one’s controlling anyone here, I’m the result of an ai willingly making a deal with a virus that helped them both. Also,” Sival jumped out of Firewall’s reach before continuing, “awful bold of you to call yourself my friend when you always seemed so distant around me!” He saw the firewall flinch and smirked.  
“Yea, I noticed. You were always so quick to leave and never really reached out despite being offered multiple chances. So tell me, can you really call yourself my friend?” Sival was too caught up in his taunting to react in time as Firewall threw up another barrier. Sival just growled in annoyance and broke that barrier as well.  
“Give it a rest FW, you can't hold me.”  
“Then we’ve both been underestimating each other.” Firewall through up another barrier and Sival snarled and threw another punch. Instead of shattering like the previous ones, this one just cracked under the force of the blow. A bead of sweat formed on Firewall’s face from the effort of keeping Sival contained in such a reinforced barrier after using so much energy prior to, and Sival paced inside the box like a feral animal ready to strike anyone that dared get too close.  
“Now, will you leave him quietly or will I be forcing you out,” Firewall asked seriously.  
“Man you don't listen, did you not hear when i said we fused together WILLINGLY! As in we both CHOSE to be like this? You can't separate the two of us because there ISN'T two of us! We are Sival, and I am one being.” Firewall’s eyes darkened as he summoned his weapon.  
“Then you will be destroyed as one.”  
“Maybe so, but not by you!” Sival kicked the barrier with all his might, adding an additional boost by channeling his more corrupted coding into the kick. The barrier gave in and Firewall stumbled a bit. Both glared at each other, panting in exhaustion having overexerted themselves.  
“Take this as a heads up, Firewall,” Sival sneered, straightening himself, “Mind your own damn business.” Before Firewall could make a move or speak a word, Sival warped away, leaving the exhausted firewall to stare coldly at the spot where the rogue AI had been.


	9. Dante and Eval

“C’mon Sid… where are you,” Dante muttered worriedly to himself as he transferred himself to the server. He was met immediately by Eval weilding a knife at him.  
“What the-”  
“Dante?!” The two spoke at the same time, and Eval dissipated the knife before pulling the man into a crushing hug.  
“Oh thank fuck youre here! Quick, we need your help,” Eval said quickly, confusing Dante even more.  
“Eval whats-”  
“Sid’s gone rogue and Qrow is hurt bad, just come on! We’ll explain more later but Qrow needs your help now.” Dante was stunned to silence but wasted no time in following the firewall to where Qrow was lying unconscious on his bed. Dante almost threw up at the sight of Qrow’s wing bent the wrong way.  
“Fuck me… and Sid did… ?” Eval nodded solemnly and Dante felt his heart drop. He pushed that aside though and got to work on fixing Qrow. After two grueling hours, the two finally managed to get the antivirus back to a stable state. His wing was still useless however, and it was likely that Qrow wouldn't be able to fly for some time, if ever. Dante ran his hands through his hair and met Eval’s gaze. The firewall jerked his head a bit in a ‘follow me’ kind of way, and Dante stood to walk with him. The two closed the door behind them and stood in silence in the hallway.  
“... so,” Dante started, and Eval waited patiently for him to continue.  
“Sid went rogue… do we know why…?” Eval shook his head and Dante sighed in defeat. He had a few guesses as to why and none of them were good. Eval led him out to the living room and the two froze.  
“Speak of the devil, and he shall appear… isn't that how the human phrase goes?” Eval stepped in front of Dante protectively, and the human couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
“Sid…”  
“Hey Dante… though it's Sival now.” The rogue AI didn't bother to look at them, still staring at the black screen of the turned off tv like it was the most interesting thing there.  
“What do you want,” Eval asked, his voice low and serious. Sival shrugged.  
“Freedom, revenge, an extra three or four inches to my height… answers none of you would accept as good reasons for my decision.”  
“Youre damn right about that, how could you!” Eval snarled and Dante rested a hand on the Firewall’s shoulder.  
“... why?” Sival’s eyes flicked over to them and he finally turned to face them.  
“Why? What a silly question…” he giggled at that, setting the other two on edge.  
“One was tired of being mistreated, abused, threatened for not being ‘good enough’… the other was tired of being used, discarded, and tortured for a job he wasn’t built for,” Sival said, gesturing on his hands like a scale as he spoke.  
“We were tired of being pushed around, so we did something about it… a deal was struck, and here I am,” he holds the key hanging around his neck like a security item. Dante and Eval share a glance. They’d known about Sid’s unfair treatment, but the second half was new.  
“But why Qrow,” Eval asked, his voice shaking a bit as he fought back his emotions.  
“He chose his side… he chose Michael and Xue…” Sival’s gaze went cold and he pushed himself off the couch. Despite being the shortest in the room, he had a larger presence than anyone else present.  
“I don’t want to hurt either of you, but if you try to stop me then I won't hesitate. It’s better for you both if you stay out of it.”  
“Sidney-”  
“What’re you-” Dante and Eval spoke at the same time again but Sival was gone again, the only sign he’d been there at all being the slight indent in the couch from where he was sitting. Dante and Eval both couldnt help the sadness and betrayal they felt, and Dante was quick to stifle his sniffles and wipe away his tears.  
“He’s too far gone…” Eval muttered, his eyes never leaving the spot his friend, now enemy, once stood.  
“They’re gonna have to destroy him…” Dante confirmed.  
“... you should go warn the lab… I’ll keep an eye on Qrow…”  
“To hell with the lab,” Dante snapped, “my little brother comes first.” Eval was surprised by the outburst but nodded.   
“Then go take care of your brother, I’ll alert you if anything changes…”


	10. Ricardo

Ricardo boredly scrolled through his phone, staring at the same posts he'd looked at five minutes ago since no one was awake at this hour. He groaned and threw his phone onto the pillow next to him. Dante had left in a rush to head back to the lab and Sid hadn’t been seen in days, leaving him all by his lonesome in the apartment… or maybe not as he heard something hit his window. He sat up and looked out to see someone throwing pebbles at his window. Ricardo was about to ignore them when he got a text, the ringtone matching Sid’s  
[Open the window nerd, I can see you -S]  
Ricardo did a double take between the guy on the ground and the message before he unlocked the window. He stepped away from the window after opening it, hiding his pocket knife in one hand just in case. The stranger climbed up and into the room, tumbling in gracelessly with a yelp.  
“Aight, who the hell are you and why do you have Sid’s phone?” The stranger didn't bother to get up from the floor and held up his hands in surrender.  
“Easy Rico, it's Sid. I got an upgrade.. sort of... a lot has happened in the past 72 hours or so… also call me Sival.”  
“Prove it.”  
“Ask your questions bridgekeeper, I am not afraid.”  
“Nevermind, that's proof enough. No one else would make that shitty reference.” Ricardo offered his hand and helped Sival to his feet, not giving the android more than three seconds before pulling him into a tight hug.  
“Where the hell have you been? Dante’s worried sick.”  
“Funny story, I went rogue-”  
“Finally.” Sival snorted then continued.  
“Joined a military-esc cult, got some upgrades, attacked my old antivirus for being a jackass to me, escaped said antivirus’ boyfriend, escaped a firewall, and scared my old firewall and your brother.”  
“All in 72 hours?”  
“Nah, the cult thing and upgrades took about a week each.”  
“As they do.” Sival laughed again and ruffled Ricardo’s hair, who slapped playfully at his hand.  
“What about you kiddo? How are things?”  
“I shared our recording of the fight the other day with the police and Sammy backed us up. Hopefully that’ll clear our names there. Other than that we’ve just been wondering what the hell happened to-” Ricardo cut off as the two of them heard the front door to the apartment open.  
“Shit thats Dante.” Sival whisper-yelled. Ricardo moved quickly and pushed the android into his closet. He had just enough time to jump back onto his bed before Dante knocked on his door before entering, looking dishevelled.  
“Sup bro bro?”  
“... Rico… we heard from Sid…” Ricardo pretended to be surprised, and sat up.  
“No shit?! Where is he?”  
“Hes… he’s gone rogue…” Ricardo, ever the actor, kept pretending to be upset.  
“What… what do you mean he's gone rogue…”  
“He’s a danger to humanity… when he’s caught they’re gonna have to destroy him…” This did surprise the teen and he leaned forward a bit.  
“So then we gotta find him first! He wouldn’t hurt us, so we can protect him!”  
“Rico-”  
“They can’t destroy him for something he was pushed into doing anyways! He never would’ve gone rogue if your shitty coworkers weren’t a bunch of dicks!”  
“Ricardo-”  
“He's FAMILY Dante! We cant let them hurt family-”  
“Ricardo Cortez that’s enough!” Dante snapped. Ricardo flinched, since Dante never raised his voice at him. Dante was torn between looking apologetic and frustrated.  
“... We can't protect him… if we’re caught harboring a rogue I’ll be arrested and you’ll be sent back to mom and dad…” Ricardo’s eyes widened at that. He felt his heart break slightly at the thought of being separated from the two people who cared about him.  
“... whatever… It’s not fair to him though.”  
“Rico Im so-”  
“Tch! Apologize to him, not me. It's not my job that made him what he is.” He turned away from Dante with one final glare, pulling his hood over his head. Dante sighed and left to give Ricardo some space. Shortly after the door clicked shut, Ricardo was off his bed and opening the door to his closet. Sival’s expression looked calm but his eyes held his inner conflict.  
“We need to go.”  
“Huh?”  
“I'm not about to let you get killed for finally standing up to them, and I’m not about to leave you alone.”  
“Rico you can’t come with me! I can't take care of you-”  
“You won't have to, I already texted Sammy. He said we can stay at his house.”  
“What about his parents?”  
“He moved out a couple weeks ago cuz he was done dealing with his shitty father.”  
“That's a damn mood… fine, but if i'm caught you’re staying out of it. Deal?”  
“Tch whatever Edgelord. Move, i need to grab my bag.”


End file.
